


Better the Devil You Know

by facethefall, fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Multi, Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sex via skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kurt’s away in New York, he and Blaine come to an agreement: sex with other people is fine, as long as there’s approval. When Blaine goes to Scandals in search of a hook-up, he really shouldn’t be surprised when he runs into Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better the Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Nikki (facethefall on tumblr) and also hosted there. Endless thanks and love to Lucie for the beta. <3

“Looking good, killer,” Sebastian says, not even bothering to hide the way he is blatantly checking Blaine out. Blaine sighs outwardly, and ignores the little jump in his stomach.   
  
“Didn’t expect to see you back at Scandals,” Sebastian continues, sipping his fruity cocktail that somehow doesn’t make him any less hot. “And without your escort tonight, I see?”   
  
“Kurt’s in New York,” Blaine says bluntly. He’s at Scandals looking to pick someone up, and he really doesn’t need Sebastian Smythe cramping his style. He looks back out to the dance floor, eyes up the tall, lean guy in tight jeans and tighter t-shirt. He’s not exceptionally good looking, but his hips can move, and really Blaine just wants to get laid. Maybe he can position it so they’re not face to face anyway.   
  
“Broken up?” Sebastian asks, and his delight is so obvious Blaine rolls his eyes.   
  
“No,” Blaine says without even looking back at him, and he really can’t be bothered to explain things. There’s no way Kurt would go for Sebastian.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Sebastian laughs a little forcedly, “Did you say you  _weren’t_  broken up? Then why are you checking out every guy that breathes in here?”   
  
Blaine huffs a sigh and turns to face Sebastian full on. Now that he’s looking, it’s harder to ignore the face he looks good tonight. He’s wearing a button down shirt rather than the dreadful polo from the last time they’d run into each other at Scandals. His jeans are tight, fashionable and hugging his thighs, and he’s styled his hair a little more artfully now that it’s a bit longer.   
  
“Look,” he starts. “Kurt and I have an arrangement while he’s in New York. We’re allowed to sleep with other people, as long we okay each other’s choices, and send photos.”  
  
Blaine wishes he were a stronger man and didn’t experience a thrill when Sebastian’s smug smirk fell off his face.   
  
“And I really want to get laid tonight - it’s been so busy with the musical, I just haven’t had much time - and you’re kind of cramping my style. So, if you’d excuse me,” he says and gives Sebastian a jaunty little wave while trying to duck past him. Unfortunately, Sebastian appears to have other ideas. He grabs Blaine’s wrist as he walks past and holds him still, close enough to smell the scent of cologne he’d put on tonight.   
  
“My my,” Sebastian murmurs quietly. “How open of the two of you.”  
  
Blaine just arches an eyebrow at him. “Don’t bother, Sebastian,” he says. “Kurt will never okay you.”  
  
Sebastian blinks quickly, just once, but it’s enough for Blaine to see he’s surprised. At Kurt’s disapproval? At Blaine’s otherwise implicit agreeance? Either way, Blaine is really starting to lose his patience. He wriggles his arm in Sebastian’s grip, but before he can pull away, Sebastian brings his other hand to rest on his shoulder.   
  
“Try him,” Sebastian says, voice low and surprisingly devoid of all snark.   
  
“What?” Blaine asks.   
  
“Try him,” Sebastian repeats. “Call Kurt and ask.  _Please_.”  
  
Blaine’s mouth is suddenly incredibly dry and he has to swallow before continuing. “You really want me that much?” he asks, painfully aware of how tentative his voice sounds.   
  
Sebastian just nods.   
  
“Okay,” Blaine says. “I’ll try. But I can’t make any promises. Kurt’s not really good at letting go of grudges.”  
  
Sebastian smiles a little wryly at that. “Yeah, I, uh—, can understand that.”  
  
Blaine steps away from Sebastian, just enough to give him some privacy. Sebastian obliges him by spinning back to the bar and ordering another drink; although mostly that just ensures Blaine’s watching the way his hipbone looks cocked against the wooden bar.   
  
He hastily dials Kurt’s number and isn’t surprised when he picks up on the first ring — he’d told Kurt he would be looking for someone tonight.   
  
“Blaine?”  
  
Blaine smiles instinctively at Kurt’s voice. “Hey baby,” he says. “I miss you.”  
  
“Me too,” Kurt replies and he can hear the answering smile. “Found someone?”  
  
“Well—,” Blaine begins, and then realizes he has no idea what to say next. “I—,”  
  
“What is it, Blaine? You sound a little weird. Are you at Scandals?”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine mumbles. He takes a deep breath, steels himself. “I ran into Sebastian here. He, uh—, well, when I said he would not fit the bill he asked if I could try you anyway.”  
  
There’s silence on the end of the phone. Blaine rushes on, “But obviously, if you’re not cool with it there is no way he is coming home with me. I mean, I haven’t forgotten—”  
  
“Put him on,” Kurt says firmly, breaking through Blaine’s awkward babbling.   
  
“Uh, okay,” Blaine says and then walks to Sebastian holding the phone out. Sebastian’s eyes widen a little and he shakes his head.   
  
“You want this?” Blaine asks, his voice surprisingly husky. “You need to talk to him.”  
  
Sebastian takes the phone like it could physically attack him and holds it up to his ear. Blaine can’t hear Kurt’s voice over the background hum of the music, but he sees the way Sebastian’s eyes widen while he listens.   
  
“Sure,” Sebastian says, and has to clear his throat. “Of course.”  
  
He listens some more.   
  
“I do have some credentials,” Sebastian says smarmily, and Blaine wishes he could hear Kurt’s response to that. He imagines it’s not great — Sebastian’s brow furrows.   
  
“Just sex, no emotion. Sebastian Smythe trademark, I think you’ll find.”   
  
Blaine rolls his eyes and takes the phone back, ignores Sebastian’s widening grin.   
  
“Kurt?”   
  
“It’s okay, Blaine,” Kurt sounds…, well, he doesn’t sound angry, which wasn’t what Blaine expected. “I have a couple of rules.”  
  
“Sure,” Blaine says, and he lets himself look at Sebastian now that he’s facing away from him. He lets his eyes linger on the way his t-shirt stretches across his shoulders, the trim waist just visible above his jeans when he shifts. Rules are good.   
  
“I want you to Skype me. I want to watch.”  
  
Blaine can’t help the way his breath hitches. Kurt wants to watch him with Sebastian? He is completely on board with that.   
  
“I get to call the shots,” his boyfriend continues and if Blaine weren’t listening so intently he wouldn’t hear the way Kurt’s voice was getting more unsteady. “And he doesn’t get to fuck you.”  
  
Blaine’s speechless for a moment, watching Sebastian’s ass in his sinfully tight jeans. “Can I fuck him?” he asks, softly and uncertain, already feeling his cock take interest in the night’s proceedings. “Please?”  
  
Kurt lets out a little noise, almost a whimper. “Of course,” he says and then they’re both quiet for a minute, just listening to each other breathe.   
  
“Okay,” Blaine says. “I’m going to take him home now. Be ready in twenty minutes on Skype.”  
  
“Whatever shall I do to entertain myself?” Kurt asks, and Blaine hears his breath hitch in a tell-tale way.   
  
“Kurt,” he whines. “Save it for me, baby.”  
  
“Better hurry,” Kurt says with a laugh and hangs up.   
  
Blaine stares at his phone for a moment before sliding it into his pocket. He walks up to where Sebastian is now perched on a bar stool, looking a little dejected and swirling his straw in his drink. He slips his arms around his sides in a loose hug and relishes the way Sebastian jumps instinctively and then loosens into his embrace.   
  
“Finish up,” Blaine whispers hotly into his ear. “We have somewhere else to be.”  
  
Sebastian turns his head so he can see Blaine’s face, his eyes dropping immediately to Blaine’s lips.   
  
“Nuh uh,” Blaine says and slips back out of reach. “Everything has to wait until the camera’s on.”  
  
Sebastian swallows obviously — Blaine watches as his throat shifts and he breathes in sharply — and nods. “Lead the way,” he says grandiosely, and Blaine feels the excitement and arousal start to burn more sharply in his stomach. He lets his hips swing a little as he heads to the door and fancies he can hear Sebastian make an appreciate noise behind him. He can’t wait to fuck the smugness right out of him.   
  
***  
  
“Should I call a cab?” Sebastian asks as they exit the bar, falling through the door, Sebastian’s arm slung easily over Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine notices how his voice is a little slurred, how his cheeks are a pale pink, the way his hair is just a bit messy from dancing, sweat clinging to the sides of his neck. He looks delicious, tall and lean, his body open and inviting.  
  
Blaine needs to clear his throat before answering. “No, I brought my car.” He pauses, goosebumps breaking out along his arms when Sebastian drops his arm and places a firm hand on the small of his back. “I didn’t have anything to drink.”  
  
Sebastian laughs, mouth open wide and all of his bright teeth showing. “You really did come here just to fuck.” He cocks an eyebrow at Blaine as they cross the parking lot. “I like this new you, Anderson.”  
  
“Don’t get used to it,” Blaine counters. He unlocks the doors and slips into the driver’s seat. “Kurt and I have a rule about no repeats. So this is it,” he says. He tries to keep his voice firm, but he fumbles just a bit when he puts the key in the ignition, small tremors running through his hands.  
  
Sebastian takes the opportunity to lean over the gear shift, placing his hand on the small section of seat in between Blaine’s thighs. He moves closer and brushes his nose against the side of Blaine’s neck, his lips moving against the soft skin when he says, “Easy, killer.” He opens his mouth and presses a hot kiss underneath Blaine’s jaw and Blaine can feel the excitement start to bubble up in his stomach, the heat that always comes with doing this with someone new. Sebastian may be smug and pretentious, and Blaine needs to keep reminding himself that Sebastian’s not his type, but he knows exactly what he’s doing. His too-white teeth nip at Blaine’s skin, his tongue soothing quickly after, and Blaine’s eyes flutter shut, unable to stop them. “Why don’t we just get started now, hmm?” Sebastian murmurs, his thumbs running against the inseam on Blaine’s jeans, inching closer and closer to where Blaine is already aching. “What Kurt doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  
  
Blaine pulls back immediately, his head thumping softly against the window. “Knock it off, Sebastian,” Blaine says, shrugging him off and starting the car.  
  
  
***  
  
Blaine leads Sebastian into his room with his stomach in knots. His parents are, unsurprisingly, out of town, so he doesn’t need to worry about interruptions. But there’s something about having Sebastian in his house — in his  _room_  — that is stressful. And sure enough, Sebastian’s picking up his trophies, running his hands over everything he can touch. Blaine tries to ignore him and opens his laptop instead, immediately clicking on the icon for Skype. He casts his eyes around the room, realizing he’ll need a good spot for the computer. He’s only taken photos before, and they’re easy enough on a phone. Filming like this requires something more organized.   
  
“Woah, nice collection of cameras,” Sebastian says, voice full of laughter. “Kinky.”  
  
“They’re vintage,” Blaine says vaguely, already looking forward to fucking Sebastian quiet.   
  
He puts the call through to Kurt and smiles when he answers on the second ring. He takes a moment to just drink his boyfriend in. Kurt’s obviously dressed to impress, and while he will undoubtedly tell Blaine it’s from earlier in the day, Blaine knows it isn’t coincidence that has Kurt wearing his favorite and most fitted McQueen button down shirt. The sleeves are rolled to the elbow and he has the top two buttons undone, which makes Blaine’s pulse speed up embarrassingly quickly.   
  
“Hey,” he says softly, unable to keep the fondness out of his tone.   
  
“Hey,” Kurt says, and licks his lips.   
  
And just like that, Blaine’s already half-hard in his jeans. He feels Sebastian step up behind him and lean over his shoulder.   
  
“Hummel,” he says.   
  
Blaine watches intently as the two of them size each other up. It’s the first time they’ve seen each other since the unfortunate debacle of the year before, and Blaine knows Kurt doesn’t let go easy. It probably helps that the way Sebastian’s leaning lets Kurt see down the gaping collar of his shirt and his strong arms are bracketing Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt’s eyes roam over the pair of them, and Blaine bites his lip as subtly as possible, already feeling the heavy weight of his gaze.   
  
“Where do you want me to set up the laptop?” he asks, and grimaces as his voice comes out husky.   
  
Kurt pauses, obviously thinking through the possibilities. “Pull up your leather chair to the side of the bed and put the laptop on that,” Kurt instructs.  
  
Blaine turns around and finds the chair tucked into the corner of his room, taking his book bag off and setting it on the ground before pushing the chair over. He’s careful to put the chair in the right spot, focusing on something besides the way his hands shake in nervous excitement. He sets the laptop down and angles the screen until he’s sure the webcam has a view of the bed.  
  
“How’s that?” he asks, lying down on the bed in front of the laptop so Kurt can tell him if anything needs to be moved. He watches as Kurt’s mouth opens to say something, but a voice behind Blaine cuts him off before he can start.  
  
“Looks good from here,” Sebastian says, his words directed at Blaine but his eyes glued to Kurt on the screen. “Looks really good.”  
  
“I don’t suppose you could shove a sock in his mouth, hmm?” Kurt asks. His tone is bored, but Blaine can see the way his eyes are blown wide and how his tongue sneaks out to run over his lips.  
  
“Trust me, Hummel,” Sebastian starts, lying down next to Blaine and tossing a possessive arm over his waist. “The last thing you want in my mouth is a sock,” he says, his hands tugging at the bottom of Blaine’s polo until it’s untucked from his pants. “Although it does rhyme,” he finishes up conversationally, rolling away from Blaine and crawling up the bed. He lies back into Blaine’s pillows, hands tucked under his head and fakes a long yawn. “Are we getting naked or what? I’m starting to get bored.”  
  
Blaine hears an irritated growl from the laptop and he looks over at Kurt. His jaw is set and he’s blinking his eyes slowly and Blaine knows he’s trying to stop himself from saying something hurtful. “Is that okay, baby?” he asks, trying to bring Kurt’s attention back to him before the jealousy becomes too much and Kurt calls the entire thing off.  
  
Kurt pauses for a moment too long and Blaine feels disappointment rush through him. His stomach tightens up and he swallows slowly, ready to ask Sebastian to leave so he and Kurt can talk everything over.  
  
“Start with his shirt,” Kurt says, his voice rough and almost foreign to Blaine’s ears. He looks at the camera one more time, needs to make sure everything is okay. Kurt nods once, just a quick bob of his head granting permission. Blaine smiles widely and mouths, ‘I love you’, rolling over to his laptop to give it a quick kiss. He looks up at Sebastian just in time to see him roll his eyes and give a loud snort.  
  
“How romantic,” Sebastian says slowly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He moves his hands out from underneath his head and props himself up on his elbows. He looks down to where Blaine is kneeling on the bed, his eyes flicking from Kurt to Sebastian. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Blaine takes a slightly unsteady breath and then rises up so he can straddle Sebastian’s knees. Sebastian’s hands immediately grip Blaine’s ass, and it’s so good to have someone touch him with intent and with purpose. He leans forward enough so that he can reach the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt, starting at the bottom. He peels it open, revealing his pale skin, and Blaine’s pleased to see Sebastian’s tight abs are obvious.   
  
“Nice,” he murmurs, and runs a hand over them, enjoying the way the skin flinches lightly under his touch.   
  
“Who knew the meerkat worked out?” Kurt snarks, and Sebastian just huffs out something that could be a chuckle or a groan.   
  
Blaine’s cock starts to take serious interest then, something about having Sebastian’s skin under his hand and Kurt’s voice so close — it’s better than the times before. Blaine enjoys sex, is good at it too, and he knows what he wants and how to please someone. He loves showing the photos to Kurt afterwards, listening to his commentary. But this is different, more immediate, and it feels closer to a threesome than Blaine’s ever been in his life.   
  
He startles out of his daze when Sebastian wraps a hand around his neck, tugging him forward. Blaine can’t help but notice the way Sebastian’s eyes darken, the little hitch to his breath, as he leans closer. Blaine licks his lips and Sebastian groans, eyes flicking sideways towards the laptop.   
  
“Can I kiss him?” he asks, and it’s almost through gritted teeth, and  _seriously_  does Sebastian not realize it’s important not to piss Kurt off?   
  
But when Blaine risks a glimpse at Kurt, he must be sitting close to the camera because all he can see is Kurt’s face and where he’s leaning on his arm.   
  
“Go on,” Kurt says, voice low, and it thrums through Blaine enough that he’s gasping even before their mouths meet.   
  
Objectively, Blaine knows this isn’t his best kiss. Mostly he remembers his first kiss with Kurt as his best, for sentimental reasons. But that doesn’t stop him feeling heat pooling in his stomach and his cock hardening in his jeans, and shuddering at the way Sebastian’s tongue licks confidently past his lips. He thinks he moans, and he _definitely_  hears Kurt moan. His hands are on Sebastian’s face, and then drop to his shoulders, and then his stomach again. There’s just a lot of skin, and Kurt is _watching_ , and Blaine pulls away in a rush.   
  
Sebastian’s breathing heavily, looking up at him against his pillow, and Blaine makes an embarrassing noise.   
  
“Okay, this has to come off,” Sebastian says and reaches for the hem of Blaine’s shirt. He’s fast, pulling it up before Blaine’s arms are out of the way and for a second Blaine’s tangled in the fabric, his breath hot and close. But he shakes himself out and throws the shirt away, noticing that Sebastian’s hands are already moving on to his chest. He’s got big hands, sort of like Kurt’s, but a little rougher. There’s callouses on a few fingers and they catch against Blaine’s skin and he can’t help but arch under the touch.   
  
The movement jostles Sebastian until he’s lying flat again, his elbows giving under the movement of Blaine’s body. Blaine leans down again, lower until they’re chest to chest and he loves this feeling of rubbing his skin against someone else. It’s intimate and it’s what he misses most about Kurt, and he vaguely hears Kurt’s slight intake of breath in the background.   
  
It’s more obvious when Sebastian grabs Blaine’s ass, hard and presumptuous, rolling the flesh under his palm. Blaine can’t stop the groan that escapes. He pulls his mouth away from where it was teasing Sebastian’s jaw and looks across to the laptop. Kurt’s sitting completely still, but his mouth has dropped open, showing his tongue, and Blaine knows what Kurt looks like when he’s turned on. There’s a hint of a flush across his cheeks, even in the grainy image that is the best Skype can do.   
  
“What now?” Blaine asks, refusing to look away even when Sebastian bucks his hips up in an obvious demand for attention. Blaine keeps his eyes on Kurt, even though he can tell he’s flushing at the way Sebastian’s cock is pressed up hard against his hipbone. It seems like Kurt can tell too with the way his eyes keep sliding towards Sebastian and back.   
  
“Do you want his mouth?” Kurt asks, and it takes Blaine a second to realize he’s talking to Sebastian. Blaine wets his lips in the most obvious sign of compliance he’s ever given.   
  
Sebastian huffs out an almost petulant noise. “Of course I fucking do,” he says.   
  
Kurt raises his eyebrow curtly. “Careful, Sebastian.”  
  
Sebastian grits his teeth again, then runs his hand over Blaine’s ass and then giving it a light slap. It sends Blaine bearing down on Sebastian’s hips, his cock twitching in his pants, and Sebastian gasps.   
  
“Okay, please,” he says and Blaine doesn’t even need to look at Kurt to know he’s smirking.   
  
Blaine shifts back so Sebastian can wriggle out of his jeans, stripping his boxer briefs off unashamedly. Blaine doesn’t take his eyes off him and he doesn’t hold back from staring once he’s completely exposed. Sebastian’s hard and impressive, thick and long. Blaine hears Kurt make an approving noise and rolls his eyes at Sebastian’s answering smirk.   
  
“Not bad, Smythe,” Kurt says.   
  
It’s been awhile since Blaine’s been with someone so big: one night stands can be hard to judge, especially if he can’t try a quick grope in the bathroom before leaving the club. And now Sebastian Smythe, of all people, is reclining on his bed showing off his exceptional cock.   
  
He’s already leaning forward when Kurt murmurs, “Suck him, Blaine,” and he shudders into the first touch of tongue to skin. He doesn’t hold back, knows this is a one-time thing, so he doesn’t waste it. He’s exuberant, a little sloppier than he’d like, but it has Sebastian bucking his hips and trying to slide further down his throat. Blaine moans at a particularly hard thrust and then Sebastian’s hand is on his head. Blaine tilts his head, just enough to meet Sebastian’s eyes, and Sebastian makes a sound like he’s dying and his fingers clench tight in Blaine’s hair.  
  
Blaine’s lips are stretched wide, his jaw dropped open completely and already aching. It’s been awhile since he’s done this, not since before Kurt left for New York. He hadn’t had desire with any of his hook-ups at Scandals, wanting nothing more than a quick fuck to take the edge off. But this, this he wants to remember. Their eyes are locked as Blaine slides his mouth down further, letting the spit pool in his cheeks and making everything wet and easy. His tongue is pressed flat as he drags his mouth back up, his teeth digging into the inside of his lips.  
  
“How is it?” Kurt asks and Blaine stops momentarily, his head dizzy. He has Sebastian under him, inside of him, and Kurt’s voice ringing in his ears. It’s suddenly hard to concentrate and Sebastian tightens his fingers in Blaine’s hair.  
  
“It’s good,” Sebastian says, untangling his fingers from Blaine’s hair. He moves his hands down to Blaine’s face and drags his thumb around the outline of Blaine’s lips, spreading around some of the spit that’s dripped out of Blaine’s mouth. “He’s so fucking good.”  
  
“He always is,” Kurt agrees and Blaine groans, his eyes squeezing shut. He has all of his weight resting on his hands and knees, fingers digging into the sheets on the bed as Sebastian slips farther down his throat. Blaine’s aching to be touched, to have Sebastian slide his jeans down his hips and toss them carelessly to the floor. To slip his hands down into Blaine’s briefs and wrap his hand around Blaine’s cock. But he’s unwilling to pull back and take Sebastian’s cock out of his mouth for even a second. His body shakes lightly as he hollows his cheeks out, body being torn in so many directions.   
  
“Do you want him to touch you?” Kurt asks and Blaine doesn’t know if that question is directed at him, but he nods his head anyway, groaning around Sebastian’s cock at the thought of it. “It’s okay, I know you need it. I can tell,” Kurt continues. Blaine almost sobs, so grateful that Kurt knows him better than anyone, can tell what he needs by the way he breathes, by the twitch of the muscles in his back.  
  
“Yeah, let me,” Sebastian says, grabbing onto Blaine’s shoulder and pulling. Blaine slides his mouth off of Sebastian’s dick and lets himself be pulled up, up the length of Sebastian’s body until they’re face to face. Sebastian grabs at the sides of Blaine’s face and pulls him closer, until their noses are touching and Sebastian’s lips ghost over Blaine’s as he speaks. “I’ve never pulled anyone off mid-blowjob before,” Sebastian says, smirking against Blaine’s lips. He lowers his voice, almost a whisper, just for Blaine to hear. “Does that prove how badly I want you?”  
  
Blaine shudders, ignoring the feeling that bubbles up in his stomach and closes his eyes, turning his face to search for Kurt on the computer screen. He sees Kurt, eyes wide and mouth open, his chest heaving with each breath he takes. “How do you want him to touch me?” Blaine asks, shivering as Sebastian lets go of his face and trails his hands along the length of Blaine’s bare back.  
  
“Can’t I decide?” Sebastian asks, an insincere pout on his lips.  
  
“No,” Kurt says quickly, almost as if he’s out of breath. “I don’t trust where that mouth of yours has been.” Sebastian just laughs and digs his hands hard into Blaine’s lower back.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Blaine begs because he needs something, anything. His entire body is wound tight, ready to snap, and he drops his face down to mouth uselessly at Sebastian’s collarbone.  
  
Sebastian takes hold of Blaine’s hips and rolls him over, until he’s flat on his back. Sebastian slides down his body, his naked skin pressing everywhere, before he settles between Blaine’s spread legs. He pops the button upon on Blaine’s jeans easily, sliding the zipper down and tugging at the tight denim. He grabs hold of Blaine’s briefs and pulls them down too, past Blaine’s legs and off of his feet, until they’re finally naked together. Sebastian crawls back up, a smirk permanently etched onto his face. Blaine can’t take his eyes away at Sebastian throws a long leg over each one of his thighs, nestling down until they’re legs are pressed together.  
  
It’s really nice being pressed together, naked skin everywhere. Blaine rarely takes the time for long fucks, preferring to get in and out and find release and a few hot photographs for Kurt. But now he can relax into it, feel the way Sebastian’s trimmed pubic hair feels against his inner thigh. He knows his breath is hitching a little, the way he can’t help when he gets turned on, and he flicks his eyes over to Kurt’s face on the computer and knows he can tell. He wants more, wants Sebastian’s cock in his mouth again or maybe Sebastian fucking him, opening him up for Kurt’s eyes and filling him while bracketing his body with his lanky arms.   
  
Sebastian’s nuzzling underneath his jaw now, trying to keep his attention no doubt, breathing hotly against the skin. His fingers are slowly finding every responsive spot on his body; first a nipple, then brushing against his hip bone. He chuckles when Blaine bucks instinctively.   
  
Then Sebastian’s lifting his head and looking at Kurt, and Blaine takes a moment to appreciate the view of this boy spread out above him. His arms are tightly stretched, emphasizing the subtle muscle that Blaine didn’t realize was hidden beneath the blazer. His skin is so pale and he obviously waxes; his chest is smooth all the way down to just above his crotch where it tapers neatly into a V around his cock.   
  
“What will you let me do?” Sebastian asks Kurt, and Blaine squirms a little at that, the way they’re talking as if he isn’t even there.  
  
“I want Blaine to fuck you,” Kurt says clearly, and Sebastian’s head drops a little.   
  
“Yeah,” he mumbles, and then drops back down onto Blaine’s chest again, licking all the way up his chest.   
  
“On your knees, Sebastian,” Kurt says then, and his voice is strong but high in the way Blaine knows means he is struggling to hold onto his control. “I want to be able to see Blaine’s face.”  
  
Sebastian almost smirks then, but before he can really let it loose, Blaine has hooked a leg around Sebastian’s hip and flipped them easily. The breath rushes out of Sebastian then and he laughs, just for a moment, but long enough for his face to light up and take away the harshness of his features. It makes Blaine’s chest clench, just for a moment.   
  
Then he prods Sebastian until he rolls over onto his stomach, hands immediately gravitating towards his ass, gripping each cheek tightly.   
  
Blaine hasn’t done this with a single one of his hook ups since Kurt left, the act too intimate and not trusting the random boys enough to let it happen. But he wants to put on a show for Kurt, make him see how much he misses him and how much he wishes he was here, doing all these things with him instead of Sebastian.  
He spreads Sebastian’s ass apart as far as he can, groaning at the smoothness in front of him. “He waxes,” Blaine chokes out breathlessly, his eyes drifting up to meet Kurt.  
  
Kurt groans, but quickly schools it into a chuckle. “Of course he does,” Kurt says. “Have to impress those random hook ups, huh Sebastian?” Blaine knows Kurt’s trying to be snarky and unimpressed, trying to act as if Sebastian isn’t effecting him at all, but Blaine recognizes the changes in his voice, notices how his right hand has disappeared from the screen.  
  
“Well I’m currently impressing your boyfriend, so I must be doing something right.” Sebastian gives it right back and the growl from Kurt makes Blaine’s blood boil.  
  
Blaine doesn’t ask Kurt if it’s okay, just leans forward and licks a broad stripe from Sebastian’s lower back and down, lingering over his hole but never pressing inside. Sebastian gasps beneath him, his hips caught between rutting down against the mattress and pushing up onto Blaine’s tongue. Blaine just holds a tight grip on Sebastian’s hips, moaning when Sebastian hits his taste buds. It’s been so long since he’s done this and he misses it, misses how he can turn a composed body into a writhing mess underneath his tongue.  
  
He slides his hands down from Sebastian’s hips back down to his ass, spreading Sebastian wider to give himself more room to lick. He presses his tongue harder against Sebastian’s hole, letting spit collect on his tongue before pushing the tip inside.  
  
“Fuck, Blaine,” Sebastian groans, pushing his hips back, his ass pressing against Blaine’s face. Blaine can see when Sebastian tries to crane his neck back, but it doesn’t last long, the angle too awkward to hold. He drops his neck forward onto the pillow and Blaine moans against Sebastian’s ass when he notices Sebastian searching for Kurt on the computer screen. They don’t say anything as they make eye contact, Kurt’s eyes unblinking as he concentrates on Sebastian’s face. Blaine wishes he could see the pleasure that he’s sure is covering Sebastian’s face, but he can see it on etched on Kurt’s and that’s more than enough.  
  
There’s spit dripping down his chin as he licks Sebastian open, pressing his tongue farther and farther inside. He keeps Sebastian’s hips steady as he rhythmically grinds down. He can hear Sebastian’s breath turning quick and shallow, can see the way his fingers twist in the sheets. He can feel how open Sebastian is under his tongue and he brings his hand down to sneak a finger inside. He presses the pad of his thumb against Sebastian’s hole and groans at how easily it slips inside. Sebastian cries out, the loudest he’s been since Blaine has had his hands on him, and Blaine pushes his finger farther inside.  
  
“Blaine, baby,” Kurt murmurs and Blaine brings his eyes up, his tongue still dipping inside Sebastian’s hole. “He’s getting close,” he says and Blaine doesn’t miss the way Sebastian’s breath hitches. “And I want to watch you fuck him.”  
  
Blaine pulls away but doesn’t miss the tiny whine that leaves Sebastian’s mouth or the way his hips push back to try and follow Blaine’s tongue. Blaine gives him a soft smack on the ass and Kurt and Sebastian gasp at the same time.  
  
He pulls a bottle of lube and a condom out from underneath the pillow, ignoring Sebastian’s raised eyebrow. Instead, he wets his fingers and pushes two in straight away. Sebastian’s wet and slippery from his tongue and he opens up around Blaine’s fingers almost immediately. It looks like something out of porn, smooth skin glistening and pale around Blaine’s darker fingers. It isn’t long until he’s pushing a third finger in alongside, smiling absently at the groan it pulls from Sebastian’s throat.   
  
His eyes drift up Sebastian’s body, up the long lines of his back and shoulders, until he stops on the computer. Kurt’s pushed back from the screen a little, and Blaine can’t see enough.   
  
“Take off your clothes?” he asks, twisting his fingers until Sebastian’s nearly quivering beneath him.   
  
Kurt blinks slowly and then raises his arms, pulling his shirt off smoothly. Then he stands, and Blaine’s fingers pause while he watches as Kurt slides his pants down his hips along with his briefs, hard cock bouncing a little with the movement.   
  
Sebastian whines quietly.   
  
 _God_ , this is the hottest thing Blaine’s ever done. He spreads his fingers roughly and then pulls them out, quickly rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. He looks over once more at Kurt and sees him sitting down again, but pulled back enough that Blaine can see him sprawled on the chair in his entirety, lazily stroking himself in one hand. Blaine immediately regrets the poor image quality when he can’t make out the flush he knows is on Kurt’s chest and the blurry movement that hides his cock.  
  
“Okay,” Blaine says. “I’m going to fuck him now.”  
  
“Come  _on_  already,” Sebastian says, voice sharp, but it trails off as Blaine slowly pushes in. Sebastian’s loose, well-stretched after rimming and fingering, and Blaine slides in with barely any resistance. He doesn’t stop until his hips are pressed up against Sebastian’s ass and he watches, fascinated, at the way they lock together.   
  
“How does it feel?” Kurt asks.   
  
Blaine nods. “Yeah, yeah, good,” he says, almost breathless before he’s even begun.  
  
“I wasn’t asking you,” Kurt says then, and Blaine feels his hips twitch as his boyfriend locks eyes with Sebastian. “Sebastian?”  
  
Sebastian voice comes out rough and almost pained. “Full,” he manages, the words choked. “Good.”  
  
Kurt smiles then, his real smile that’s wide and a little toothy. “It gets better,” he says, and his hand speeds up a little on his cock. He moans quietly, and Blaine has to fight to hold still, to wait until he’s given permission to move. “I love Blaine fucking me.”  
  
Blaine can’t stop his hips thrusting then, remembering the feel of Kurt around him while simultaneously being buried in Sebastian’s heat. It’s overwhelming.   
  
“But he loves taking it too, don’t you baby?” Kurt says, and Sebastian groans then, enough that Blaine can feel it through his hands, clenched on Sebastian’s hips.  
  
“Kurt, I gotta—” Blaine says, and then he’s thrusting heavily into Sebastian, unable to hold back any longer. It’s been so drawn out and he’s been on edge for so long; he barely trusts his legs to see him through it.   
  
He grips harder onto Sebastian’s hips and watches where he’s sliding in and out, over and over. He doesn’t realize he’s slowed down until Sebastian grunts a little and Kurt’s voice breaks through his daze.   
  
“ _Harder_ ,” Kurt says breathlessly, and Blaine helplessly obeys, fucking forward into Sebastian hard enough to push the other boy off his hands and onto his elbows. The change in angle makes them both groan and Blaine leans forward until he’s nearly pressed up against Sebastian’s back.   
  
He can feel sweat gathering all over him, on his chest and in the dips of his back, and there’s stickiness across Sebastian’s back. He looks to the computer, nearly eye level now, and if he concentrates it’s as if Kurt’s in the room with them, spread across the chair in a way Blaine can clearly remember. Blaine wonders what would have happened if Kurt had been here for real: would he have made Sebastian suck him off while Blaine fucked him? Would he have fucked Blaine while Blaine fucked Sebastian?   
  
The thought makes him shudder and buck harder, and Sebastian swears in response.   
  
“Blaine,” he pants, “touch me.”  
  
Blaine looks at Kurt, waits again for permission.  
  
“Touch him,” Kurt directs, and Blaine sneaks his hand around almost immediately, lightly pulling over Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian swears under his breath and Blaine knows it’s because he doesn’t want to give either Kurt or Blaine the satisfaction. “Look at me,” Kurt continues and both Blaine and Sebastian snap their heads up. Blaine searches to meets Kurt’s eyes, but Kurt’s head is angled down a bit, eyes glued to Sebastian’s flushed face. Blaine watches them as they watch each other, no sound except for small grunts and skin bumping together.  
  
“How are you so tight?” Blaine asks, breaking the silence, voice choked as he grinds his hips forward. Even after his tongue and three fingers, Sebastian is tight in a way Blaine hasn’t experienced with his other hook ups. It’s dizzying and he tries to keep his rhythm, tries to make this the best Sebastian has ever had, but it’s hard to do more than just stay pressed inside Sebastian as he works his hand over Sebastian’s cock.  
  
“I always top,” Sebastian explains, gasping as Blaine twists his hips and his hand. “The things I do for you, Blaine,” he says and even though Blaine can’t see his face, he knows he’s smirking.  
  
“Would you just fucking come already?” Kurt growls and Blaine looks up, eyes stuck to the way Kurt’s hips move, the way his hand wraps around his cock as he fucks his fist. Blaine tightens his grip around Sebastian’s dick and picks up the speed of his thrusts, hard and quick and exactly the way Sebastian seems to like it.  
  
“Do it,” Blaine encourages, softer than Kurt’s biting remark. He pulls back off of Sebastian’s back just enough so he can use his free hand to grip onto Sebastian’s hip, giving himself better leverage to push Sebastian over the edge.  
  
Blaine waits for Sebastian to turn his head and look at Blaine when he comes, but his eyes stayed locked on Kurt. It’s surprisingly hot in a way Blaine didn’t think it would be, to see his boyfriend and his hook up watching each other so closely. He notices when Kurt’s hand starts to speed up, the way the hips almost leave the chair completely as he pumps into his fist.  
  
“Fuck,” Sebastian groans before his entire body tenses under Blaine, his back and shoulders locking up. Sebastian becomes impossibly tighter around Blaine’s cock as he comes and it makes Blaine’s toes dig into the mattress. He strokes Sebastian through it, pulling his hand away from his dick when Sebastian’s finished to grip both hands tightly onto his hips. He fucks faster, chasing the feeling that’s building in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt whines and Blaine picks his gaze up from where he’s watching his cock slide into Sebastian to find Kurt. He knows Kurt is close, can tell from the way he bites at his lips and how his left hand grips at the arm of the chair. Blaine wishes he could see the precome that he knows is leaking from Kurt’s dick and he licks his lips, pretending he can taste it on his tongue.  
  
“I want to see,” Blaine begs and Sebastian mumbles something underneath him, the side of his face pressed into the mattress. “What?” Blaine asks, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.  
  
“I said,” Sebastian huffs. “I want to see, too.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes slam shut and his hips rocket off the chair one last time. Despite the grainy computer screen, Blaine can clearly see when Kurt comes — covering his fist and his stomach, all the way up to the middle of his chest. Blaine whines as his thrusts lose rhythm. He’s never seen Kurt come so much and it makes his stomach tighten to know that Kurt was so obviously turned on watching Blaine fuck someone else.  
  
“The stamina on this one,” Sebastian says conversationally and Kurt chuckles, slumped down in his chair.  
  
Blaine growls, so fucking close and not wanting Sebastian to ruin it. He can hear deep, even breathing, the way Kurt always gets after he comes. His body buzzes, hearing Kurt and feeling Sebastian, completely overwhelmed in the best way possible. He feels it starting at the bottom of his spine, the pleasure building up until he finally thrusts hard one final time. He closes his eyes as he rides it out, gripping so hard onto the bones of Sebastian’s hips that he hears tiny pained noises underneath him.  
  
It takes Blaine a minute or so to gather himself before he can slowly pull out of Sebastian. He peels the condom off, and grabs the tissues beside the bed. Sebastian’s rolled onto his side, avoiding the wet patch on the comforter and he barely shifts while Blaine cleans him off. It’s a level of intimacy he usually doesn’t allow with his hook ups, but Kurt’s still connected and watching.   
  
“Okay?” he asks quietly, not taking his eyes off Sebastian but knowing Kurt can hear him.   
  
“Yeah,” Kurt breathes, sighing in the contented way he does after an orgasm, sounding blissed out.   
  
Blaine gives Sebastian a minute or two, slipping his underwear back on with his back turned. He knows he’ll have to disconnect with Kurt soon and he’s feeling the familiar twinge of loss that sits in his stomach every night before they say goodbye.   
  
He hears Sebastian shuffling on the bed and he takes the opportunity to lean into the computer screen and blow a kiss at Kurt.   
  
“Thank you,” Blaine murmurs lowly. “I love you.”  
  
Kurt smiles, soft and slow. “I love you too,” he says. “That was really good. I’ll admit I was impressed.” The last part is said a little louder and Blaine senses Sebastian at his shoulder.   
  
“Who knew Anderson had it in him?” Sebastian asks, although it lacks the usual bite. “Care for a repeat?”  
  
Blaine shakes his head immediately. “No repeats, Sebastian. You know that.”  
  
Kurt purses his lips briefly. “That’s true, as much as I hate missing the chance to fuck Sebastian quiet for a change.”  
  
Blaine’s close enough to catch the slight hitch in Sebastian’s breath next to him, and can’t stop the grin on his face.   
  
“Well, you know where I’ll be,” Sebastian says coolly. “For next time you’re in town.”  
  
Kurt laughs. “I don’t know if we’ll want to be interrupted,” he says and the look he gives Blaine is enough to have his blood running hot again, even after their last hour of fucking.   
  
“Come on,” Blaine says, knowing he needs to intercept, “I’ll drive you home.” He reaches to end the call but pauses when Sebastian’s hand drops onto his wrist.   
  
“Thank you,” he says, quickly and uncomfortably. Kurt’s chuckle is the last thing he hears before the call disconnects.  
  
***  
  
They make small talk nearly all the way to Sebastian’s house, surprisingly easily and comfortably. It reminds Blaine of what he hoped for when he met Sebastian; a gay friend with similar interests.   
  
“Great night,” Sebastian says as they pull to a stop at his driveway.   
  
“Yeah,” Blaine says, and he can’t help the enthusiasm in his voice when he thinks of Sebastian’s tight ass around his cock. He absently wonders if he’ll even bother to pick up again, knowing that it won’t be able to compete with tonight. “Really great.”  
  
“I know you said no repeats—,” he says, leaning across the gear stick, and Blaine doesn’t have time to react before Sebastian’s kissing him. It’s all tongue, slippery in a way that reminds Blaine of the way his tongue had lapped at Sebastian earlier, and it’s probably a beat too long before he pulls back.   
  
“I meant no repeats,” Blaine says. “Sorry.” And he means it. It was a great night: Sebastian proved an excellent lay and a lot of fun when he wasn’t talking.   
  
Sebastian looks him in the eye for a moment, then nods and pulls back. “Okay,” he says. “Just checking.”  
  
Blaine thinks of Kurt’s voice in his ear as he falls asleep, of their sleepy phone sex when Blaine’s too tired to go out and find someone. He thinks of Kurt in his arms in a few weeks’ time when he comes home and sleeps his holiday away. He thinks of New York apartments and their whole lives ahead.   
  
“I’m sure,” he says and doesn’t wait for Sebastian to get inside before he drives back home, his phone already out to call Kurt and wish him goodnight.


End file.
